


december 3rd: new day

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Nudity, pre-Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: sunlightphil wakes up early to contemplate a certain video
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	december 3rd: new day

Phil is the first to wake. His head feels heavy, like he’s been up all night drinking. It feels like it did in uni where he’d guzzle down bottles of things he didn’t even know what, just to entertain those around him. He remembers the feeling he’d get under his skin; a buzzing that felt like a steady flow of electric. It had felt so good, so alive and fresh until the next morning when it had all died down and left him burnt out and frazzled and thirsty and sore.

But he’s not twenty one anymore, and he didn’t spend the best half of yesterday’s evening throwing back shot after shot after shot.

He opens his eyes all the way, blinking as the world becomes a little more clearer to him.

The blinds are up, the must have been left that way last night when they were too busy to care to notice. It doesn’t matter, the penthouse suite of their apartment block gives them a good amount of privacy that nobody is going to see them up here like this.

He looks up at the ceiling. How blank and curved and real it is. It’s real. Everything is real. He takes a breath. Things are real and he needs to remind himself what’s real to tether himself to reality.

He looks to the window. It’s a little cloudy, though, the day still seems early and the June weather is flexible so far. The sun peeks its head out a few times before disappearing back under its blanket of London grey.

He sniffs.

There’s a body beside him. He looks over. Dan is sprawled out, above the covers as is he, face pressed into the pillow, lips parted to let a line of drool escape him.

He snores softly and Phil watches him for a moment. He looks relaxed. He looks peaceful.

Phil scratches at his stomach before yawning and stretching out his legs. His mouth tastes funny and he’s desperate for a coffee so he quietly rolls off the bed and heads towards the kitchen.

It can’t be good manners to make coffee in the kitchen completely and utterly naked.

But nobody is here to tell him otherwise, and he enjoys the freedom of letting his bits hang loose as he walks from one room to the other. 

He does however make a mental note to be extremely careful of dealing with boiling hot water and his willy. They don’t seem to be a good match and Phil isn’t entirely sure testing that out would be a good idea.

He makes a coffee and a tea with care and heads back to the bedroom, careful with each step he takes.

He comes back to the room and admires the view for a moment.

The round preachiness of Dan’s bottom is present, making Phil smirk.

It’s a good bum, he thinks, attached to a good person.

He places his tea beside his head and goes back to his own side.

He sits on top of the covers and waits for his drink to cool down.

He looks at Dan again, watching him sleep. He’s so still he could be dead.

He thinks about it for a moment before he listens out to the little breathy sounds that come past his lips, shallow and slow like usual.

He’s such a deep sleeper. He could sleep forever and ever through anything and everything.

Phil reaches out and touches a rogue curl.

The sun comes back through and begins to spill inside the room.

It drips in a golden honey, light explodes and becomes bright and beautiful. Everything that was once a dull grey is now lightened and alive.

Honey drips over Dan, a warmth inching over his naked skin. Phil puts a hand on his shoulder and feels the warmth there. He gives it a squeeze, making Dan stir in his sleep.

His lips smack together and he makes a little mumbling noise, something so incoherence in the language of sleepy Dan.

Phil smiles to himself. His coffee is still hot but he sips it anyways. He’ll let Dan sleep this morning. He’ll let him dream and enjoy the moment of being in a world away.

He’s had a tough night and today will be tougher.

He brings his lips to the rim of the mug and breathes. Coffee is real. Today is real. The sunlight on Dan’s back is real.

He looks at Dan once more. They’ll cry again today. Dan will worry and ponder if the video on his laptop is any good and Phil will assure him for the millionth time that it’s incredible.

Because it is. It’s more that just incredible.

He gulps down his liquid lava and hums contently.

Today will be long and hard and tiresome and great and fantastic all at the same time and his stomach will be churning with the twist and turn of every moment of the emotional rollercoaster he’s willingly participating on.

But he does it for Dan. He does it because he loves him so much; a love that runs deep within him and burns from the inside out.

He traces the line of his muscle with a finger as light dances across his skin.

Each little freckle and scar and mole bursts to life as the sun touches at him. Phil smiles.

Today will be one of the hardest days of Dan’s life today and Phil has to be there to hold some of that weight. He can do it. He knows he can. Love will prevail.

He sighs. The day is still young and time will stretch out impossibly thin today no matter what. Dan still sleeps and he will do, maybe until it’s time to wake up.

He’ll be peaceful and blissfully unaware for a few more pockets of time until he has to get up and face the world with a new face. 

It’s not really new though, Phil tells himself. It’s just a realer, more honest version of the one he already shows to the world. It’s the best one, though. The best face.

And whilst the thought of what today and tonight will bring is sending a flurry of thoughts squirming around in his head, feeling worse than those uni nights ever made him feel, Phil will sit here and let himself enjoy this moment of peace.

Coffee warm in his hands and the sun kissed over the man he loves. He’ll enjoy the sunshine as long as it may last.

And he hopes it lasts a little longer for today. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
